


Falling Forward

by our_eternal_love_affair



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Divorce, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_eternal_love_affair/pseuds/our_eternal_love_affair
Summary: Anthony and his best friend have a happy little accident.Anthony is now a father at the age of 23, so you can imagine his stress. The porn actorAngel Dustis starting to gain a lot of followers, enough to garner a podcast interview with one of the hotshots in New York at the moment. That Hotshot happens to be a little too helpful.
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	1. Wait Until Tomorrow

Anthony Ragni - better known as Angel - and his best friend Cherilyn Buama stood in their graduation robes that were thrown over ripped skinny jeans and crop tops, smiling at each other as they held their college diplomas. Angel was now educated in the ways of the arts and Cherri, as she preferred to be called, had completed her course of the same nature. They naturally saw this as a cause for celebration, so they decided to head back to Cherri's dorm and get their drink on, as well as indulge in a few less than legal substances that Angel had been gifted by a friend of his. As they left the graduation venue in Cherri's 2002 Toyota Rav4, they screamed the lyrics to Ke$ha songs through windows rolled all the way down and laughed all the way back to campus. Everyone had always known that Angel and Cherri would make an amazing couple.  
...If it weren't for the fact that they were both same sex oriented. Angel was as gay as they came, and he gladly announced it whenever he was asked. He hadn't ever been ashamed of who he was, and he certainly wasn't going to start now. He loved the boys and the boys loved him.

Cherri, on the other hand, was what she liked to call a 'raging lesbian', which was about as accurate as it could get. She was constantly talking to girls on dating apps and coming back to her dorm covered in lipstick marks or hickies or both if it had been a good night. She wasn't one to stick in relationships that long as she felt they got a little too dicey and intimate for her tastes. It wasn't like she was totally against it, she just didn't want to get into it unless the girl in question was something super special. She and Angel had met at the start of their last year in high school, and they'd been inseparable ever since. He wanted to be in musicals and she wanted to act in and create dark pieces of theatre. And presently, they'd grown with each other, achieving that dream. Angel had got his education in musical theatre and Cherri had hers in theatre of cruelty; a bit of a difference there. They had studied and worked for this and now they had it. They were going to be actors on the stage, and achieve their dreams.

Cherri parked outside her dorm building and dragged Angel in, laughing down the halls as they got to her room - she had opted to bunk alone - and all but kicking the door open as they went in, flopping onto the bed as they cracked open their bottles of booze and started drinking as they put on some horror movie, drinking and laughing before Angel brought out his bag and retrieved some white powder in a small baggie. He rolled it up in a little piece of paper and lit it, ignoring the no smoking sign as he took a puff, reaching up to disable the smoke alarm. He then handed the joint to Cherri, who gladly smoked whatever it was before taking another large swig of whiskey and giggling as Angel plopped back down on the bed and laughed himself, chugging a quarter of his vodka and hiccuping. They lay there laughing about nothing as the high came, kicking them in the guts. They were the very picture of wild youth - they were the kids your parents told you to stay away from. What they were doing wasn't healthy, but boy was it fun.

After about three hours had passed, they were drunk and high out of their minds, laughing as they held hands and laid on the bed. They looked at each other, green eyes meeting brown before Angel leaned in to kiss Cherri. He didn't know why, and she didn't either, but they just kept kissing. No matter how far out of the realm of possibility it seemed, they continued to kiss, shedding their clothes and drunkenly giggling as they had the first male/female sexual experience since they were teenagers. It wasn't mind blowing. It didn't change their minds about their preferences. They didn't even know why they did it; they just had. And it wasn't like they'd even care about it when they sobered up. They'd just move on and archive that story as one of their misadventures. But that isn't what happened. Not at all.

The next morning, Angel woke up with a pounding headache, looking down to find he was naked. Not the first time. He just groaned slightly and found his boxers, pulling them on. He looked around and noted he was in Cherri's dorm room, which was littered with cheap booze bottles. He was about to call for her, but he felt the intense need to empty his stomach of its contents, so he got up and went to the bathroom, gagging before throwing up into the sink, coughing afterwards as he rinsed the sink out. He then went to reach for one of the spare toothbrushes Cherri kept and started brushing his teeth with one hand as he looked in the cupboard for a paracetamol with the other. After rinsing out his mouth and taking the pill, he got fully dressed and yawned, looking around. Yeah, this was Cherri's dorm, but where was she?

He checked his phone and saw that not only was it 12:00 in the afternoon, Cherri had texted to say she'd gone out. Normally, she would wake Angel up and tell him, or at least say the reason, but she had just let him know that she was out. He sighed and went to sit on Cherri's bed again, before he immediately recognised the lingering smell of sex. But there weren't any guys here last night, nor were there girls. It was just Angel and Cherri. The Italian stood up and went to go look in the mirror, and there it was. Cherri's signature fire red lipstick all over his neck. Angel's eyes widened, but he just sighed. Of course something like this would happen. At least he knew it wouldn't get weird between them. They weren't the kind of people to let it get weird. After a while of laying down and allowing his head clearance to stop thumping, he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Cherri, who looked distressed. Angel rose a brow and got up, walking over.  
"What's got your crocodile all snappy?" He asked. Cherri looked up at Angel and bit her lip before she uttered the words of announcement. 

Angel went stiff with shock, standing stark straight. Was Angel deaf from all the noise of last night and hearing her incorrectly? He had to be, there was no way this was happening. There was no way this was possible. This was never part of the plan. Surely this had to be a joke. But Cherri's face showed that she was dead serious; for all intents and purposes, she wasn't lying. God help Angel, she was telling the truth. Angel's eyes filled with tears, as did Cherri's as they hugged each other and stood there sniffling. How were they supposed to feel about this? What were they supposed to do? Angel had no idea and neither did Cherri. The two word sentence she had choked out had changed their lives forever. What had she said?  
_"I'm pregnant."_


	2. If You Know What's Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know just what happens to Cherri and Angel - and we are introduced to a living legend.

Most people would have expected Cherri to abort the child and have that be the end of it, but something about a baby didn’t actually seem that bad once she thought it through. After nine months of begrudgingly giving up alcohol and whatever vices she was inclined to, Cherri was admitted into hospital with Angel by her side, holding her hand as she screamed and cried through giving birth to the child.   
After stress and strife, Cherri fell limp in her hospital bed, having given birth to a healthy baby girl.   
“Angie… Angie, look at her…” She said breathlessly, biting her lip as she looked down at their now cleaned and swaddled daughter. Angel did, he took a good hard look at her, tears filling his eyes as he leaned over to kiss Cherri’s forehead.  
“My god, she’s beautiful.” Angel stated, biting his own lip. Cherri sighed softly and nodded, looking up at him.   
“She looks just like you, Angie.” She said, smiling as Angel laughed a little. One of the nurses looked to Angel and smiled a little.  
“Your girlfriend here’s done amazingly well. She’s a champ.” He said, to which Angel and Cherri just had to laugh at. The nurse’s smile became a little confused as he tilted his head. “What is it?”  
Angel laughed as he looked over at the nurse. “We’re both gay. It was a fluke miracle.” The look on the nurse’s face caused the two to laugh even more. Angel wiped a tear and looked to his best friend. “Cherri, who’ll take care of the little ankle biter?” He asked, to which Cherri rose a brow.   
“You’re way better with kids than I am, Angie. I think you should take care of her.” She said, smiling down at the baby. Angel bit his lip. Could he really handle that much responsibility? Angel looked down at the calm, chubby, red face of his daughter once more and he knew that he wanted to see her every single day. Angel nodded and gently took her from Cherri, holding her carefully as he stood in silence, observing his daughter.   
“I’ll do it. I’ll take care of her. I get paid enough anyway.” He said, having secured a job as an adult film star a few months back. A little different to his university degree, but he’d take it. Cherri’s girlfriend – Angel’s sister, Molly – was a mechanic, so Cherri just worked at Kmart, as Molly was happy to support her.   
And so, Angel had custody of the child and Cherri could visit whenever she liked, which was basically every other day. She’d bring toys and movies for the baby, who loved having Cherri around, giggling and laughing whenever she’d play peekaboo with her. What name had they chosen for their daughter? Well, it was a name to add to this family of funny names.  
“What is the baby’s name?” The nurse asked. Cherri and Angel gave each other a mysterious grin before looking at the nurse. Angel was to do the honours, to tell the nurse their newborn child’s name.  
“Her name is Octavia. Octavia Marjorie Ragni.” Angel stated proudly. The nurse rose his eyebrows but wrote it down, verifying the spelling first, of course. Their daughter had a name, and now they could go home. That brings us to present day, where Angel laid in bed, holding Octavia and feeding her while they watched some Disney movies. Like father, like daughter, they loved Disney movies. So here Angel sat, humming along to I’ll Make A Man Out of You from Mulan before he heard his phone ring. He reached over and picked it up, humming still.   
“Hello?” He called, before hearing the booming voice of Valentino Sporcizia, Angel’s boss.  
“Angie! You’ve got an interview, baby. You’re gonna be talkin’ to the NYC hotshot host, Alastor LeBlanc.”  
Angel’s eyes widened and he almost had a heart attack. Even though he was pretty famous himself, everyone knew Alastor LeBlanc. He was the soul of audio entertainment, writing comedy songs and poems as well as interviewing only the people involved in the hottest gossip at the moment. If Angel was going to be on Alastor’s show, that meant that he was going to sky rocket in popularity, possibly even getting to finally be on the stage instead of the screen like he’d always wanted. Angel gulped. Could he handle that level of fame? What would happen if he refused? No. He had to do this. If he did, he’d gain a larger following, which means more money, which means a good life for Octavia. Angel bit his lip and took a deep breath before answering.  
“That’s… Great! When is it?”   
Valentino ran over the details with Angel, that it was three days away, that he had to remember that Alastor liked smiles and if someone was interesting enough, he would definitely support them. After the phone call, Angel thought. What kind of people did Alastor find interesting? He went over the people that had been on Alastor’s show that he’s been supporting even after their fifteen minutes of fame. A gambler with skill and a gruff voice, a young woman who talked very fast and bounced from topic to topic, and the daughter of a politician, she tried to push a criminal rehabilitation programme. So it seemed they didn’t have anything in common. The only thing that Angel had going for him was that he was visually perfect – even the straight men liked to stare at Angel just for a little. His dyed blonde hair fluffed around his golden brown face, his eyes – one deep brown and the other one green, his sly smirk that stole the breath away from everyone who looked at him – Angel was the very picture of modern male sex appeal. But rumour has it that Alastor had eyes for no one, and it didn’t mean a small number of people. It meant no one. It seemed Angel’s good looks were no match for that enigma of a man, but then he picked something up while looking through Alastor’s Instagram page. He was quite a fan of theatre – Angel could work with that. The very reason that Alastor apparently did radio shows and not an internet series is that he believed strongly in the old fashioned ways of entertainment. Angel could garner his sympathy, after all, Angel had been done in by lack of demand. No one really wanted to watch a stage play as much as something filmed from the comfort of their own home. He could tell Alastor all about his studying, how there were simply no jobs for theatre, and how the only thing he could do to support himself was sex work. That aligned with Alastor’s interest.   
This was perfect – Alastor would find some tragedy in his story and take pity on him. It wasn’t ideal to be pitied, but Angel would do anything for the baby in his arms. He looked down at Octavia and smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
“I’m gonna make ya proud, baby girl. I’ll give ya the life ya deserve. I promise.” Angel promised, seeing the baby girl now fast asleep. He carefully stood up and took her to the crib she slept in. After laying her down, Angel went to take a shower and get dressed, deciding that he was going to do a small photo shoot for his social media, letting his fans know that something big was coming. 

Halfway across the city, Alastor LeBlanc sat in his living room, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, sighing gently. He had been notified that an adult film actor was to be on his show, and that he was a single father. Despite being gay, he’d fathered a child with his best friend, who was a lesbian to top it off. All of this was quite comedic, and it piqued Alastor’s interest. He wanted to ask all manners of questions to “Angel Dust”, as he was apparently called. Alastor had definitely heard of him, he didn’t live under a rock. He just wasn’t interested in the subject matter of his videos. Of course he’d watched one, just to see what all the hype was about. Alastor knew from the second he heard Angel reach an orgasm that this boy was a singer. There was no way that someone with vocal chords like that wasn’t musically inclined.   
Alastor wasn’t judging Angel at all. He was actually quite excited to meet the “Angel from Down Below”. Angel went by many names – it was actually quite difficult for Alastor to compile a list of them. “The Creamy Dream”, Alastor wasn’t exactly a fan of that one. Made Angel sound like a latte. “Italy’s Temptress” – enigmatic, like Alastor himself. “The princess of Pullin’ It”, self-explanatory; he was the princess of Valentino’s porn site, Pullin’ It Dot Com. There were many more, but Alastor couldn’t really take his mind off of the child situation. Was Angel lonely? Had it been an accident? Had he planned it? There was an endless amount of questions swirling around in Alastor’s head, but he put them away for now. After his cup of coffee, he placed the newspaper on the coffee table and put his cup in the sink before brushing his teeth until they were blinding white again and going to bed, laying his head down without burden.


	3. Say So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is interviewed and Alastor takes a great tumble.

It was time. Angel was in Alastor's studio, wearing only his best whore couture, of course. He'd practised some of his responses to the obvious questions, as well as tried to mentally prepare himself for anything. The show was filmed as well, as some people liked to watch Alastor and the guest stars talk to each other, so Angel of course had to look his best. He turned his phone on to check the time for the fifteenth time in two minutes, seeing his lock screen and calming down a little at the sight of his daughter.  
"Daddy loves ya so much, Via. So much. I'll make ya proud, baby girl." He murmured. He had to do this, he had to impress Alastor and his fans to give his daughter a better life than what he could right now. The kind of money he could get from being successful on Alastor's show would be able to pay for the best schools in the city, and for Octavia to grow up in a safe, good area with other kids.

"Mr. Ragni, Alastor would like to meet you." An intern said, causing Angel to straighten up and nod, going out to meet the man himself. Once he saw Alastor in person, it was like being hit with a heatwave. It was rare that someone was actually more attractive in person, but here they were. Alastor's ever present smile widened as he saw Angel. He reached to take Angel's hand - Angel went for a shake, but Alastor kissed the back of it and bowed slightly, looking up at Angel.  
"My, you're so tall! What is the exact number, I just have to know!" Alastor said jovially. Angel couldn't help but laugh in his star-stricken state. He blushed and tried to make eye contact with Alastor, only to fail and stare at Alastor's red velvet bow tie.  
"I'm 6'7. You?" Alastor seemed to think for a moment before letting go of Angel's hand and bringing him to sit down at the interview table.  
"I am 6'0. You've got a good few inches on me."  
Angel couldn't not take that out of context. He giggled, causing Alastor to chuckle. He had made that joke for the porn star, who got it right away. 

Alastor hummed happily at the fact that Angel got his joke. This was going to go well, Angel was receptive. Angel’s makeup was touched up for him as Alastor adjusted his microphone, looking at Angel with a fond gaze.  
“I saw the picture of Octavia that you posted last night. She’s beautiful.” Alastor said, smiling still at Angel, who smiled back.  
“She is! Right now, she’s at home with her mama and her aunt while I’m here talkin’ to you.” Angel said, causing Alastor to tilt his head; but he didn’t say anything more. Everything was set up and Alastor looked to Angel while arranging his script.  
“Are you ready?” He asked. Angel nodded and took a deep breath.  
“As I’ll ever be.” He said. There was a countdown from three, then they were recording.  
“Hello, dear listeners! It’s your favourite bayou boy here to give you a chance to get to know some of the hottest and most interesting people in all of the world, as we have yet to meet the aliens!” Alastor cheered into his microphone. “With me here today, I have someone who is quite the attraction, and I do mean literally. Today, we have a man by many names… Italy’s Temptress, The Angel From Below, The Princess of Pullin’ It… The one, the only, Angel Dust!”  
Angel was introduced, and so he greeted the audience that was watching with a wave while saying his hello’s.  
“Hi! Thank you so much for having me, Alastor.” Angel said, which made Alastor chuckle and lid his eyes at Angel.  
“That’s quite alright, my dear. I understand that you’re one of the number one names in adult film lately! Would you mind telling us a bit about that?” Alastor asked, turning his full attention to Angel, who nodded and thought of what he was about to say.  
“Well… Bein’ in porn definitely wasn’t what I thought I’d be doin’, even though it’s pretty fun most of the time. I actually went to college for musical theatre – I wanted to be a stage actor, but there isn’t a lot of jobs in that at the moment.” Angel said, causing Alastor to give a sad smile of agreement.  
“My, what a travesty! TV takes the job of stage actors, and waters it down. All the magic is gone once it’s on screen.” Alastor said. Angel nodded and sighed.  
“And I know I ain’t bad – I passed my course with flyin’ colours. And if I can’t sing, then no one can.” Angel said. Alastor rose a brow. There was nothing he liked more than someone with a lot – maybe too much – confidence.  
“Oh? Would you care to demonstrate?”  
Angel gave a smirk, clearing his throat before beginning to sing.  
“Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over… But had me believing it was always something that I'd done…”  
Angel’s voice was high for a male’s, having a specific timbre that Alastor found hard to describe with any other word than perfect. He listened carefully, staring at Angel – certainly looking slightly goofy, just staring at him like this – but Alastor had only felt this way once before.  
“But I don't wanna live that way… Reading into every word you say…” Alastor knew this song, he listened in anticipation of what was to come.  
“You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!” Angel’s voice swelled, showing absolutely no sign of stress, and Alastor could swear that he’d been sent up to heaven while listening to Angel sing. Angel then looked at Alastor like he hadn’t just blessed his ears with the voice of a literal Angel.  
“See?” He giggled, causing Alastor to nod dumbly. What else could he do? After a second, Alastor cleared his throat and went on with the interview.  
“So… You’re also a proud single father?” He asked, to which Angel nodded eagerly, smiling almost wider than Alastor himself.  
“Yeah! My baby girl is the most precious person in my life, she’s gorgeous.” Angel said. Alastor nodded, humming and looking at Angel with the dopiest eyes Angel had ever seen. Alastor had never looked at anyone this way in every single one of the podcasts. Why was he looking at Angel like this?  
“I understand that it must be difficult to raise a child whilst being so young.” Alastor said, flipping through his script before his eyes flicked up to Angel. “Do you ever wish you had help?” He asked. Alastor was a very passionate person. When he wanted something, he got it, one way or another. He had clawed his way up the charts and made podcasts a done thing, he was a living legend, all because he wanted to be. And now, he had his sights set on something else.  
Angel giggled and nodded a little. “Honestly, yeah. She’s a princess, but she makes a big deal out of it if I leave her alone with her mama for more than an hour. Even my sister can’t deal with Via, and she dealt with my brother’s kids for a while.” He said with a slight sigh. “I dunno… It’d be nice to have a baby daddy type person, because we all know I ain’t the most masculine fella around. It’s like the ankle biter has two mamas.” Angel said.  
_Bingo_. Alastor hummed and nodded. “Yes… Unfortunately our time on the show is up, but don’t you worry, dear listeners, I assure you there will be more Angel Dust on our humble little segment! For now, this is adieu, and remember; You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile!” Alastor cheered before the recording stopped and Alastor stood up to take Angel’s hand and kiss it again, smiling up at the taller man as he stood as well. “Thank you very much for being on my show, Angel Dust.” He said. Alastor had a variety of different smiles for different occasions, and currently he was using one that he hadn’t had the need to use in a long time.  
That smile made Angel’s heart race and his face flush pink as he nodded, gulping slightly. Alastor then stood straight and smiled normally.  
“So… You said you needed a ‘baby daddy’ around to help with the little one?” Alastor asked, seeing Angel’s eyebrows raise as he started walking back to the room where he’d left his stuff with Alastor.  
“You offerin’?” Angel joked as Alastor opened the door for Angel and closed it behind himself, looking in the greenroom mirror with that same goofy look he’d given Angel during the podcast. Angel immediately knew what was going on. Alastor, who had never publicly shown any interest in men or women was interested in Angel Dust, the pornstar. And Angel Dust was _not_ going to pass this up. “What’s with the DTF eyes, Alastor?”  
Said man chuckled and went over to Angel with a definite smirk on his face. “You’ve got an amazing voice, Angel. I’d love to hear more. I wonder how high it goes…” He trailed off. As much as Alastor valued originality, Angel found that he’d heard that one. The implication made Angel hum as his own smirk started forming on his face.  
“Pretty high, for a dude anyway.” He said. “So… You got a phone number, Alastor? Or do you just give people personal radio broadcasts when you wanna talk to them?” Angel asked. Alastor hummed and handed Angel his phone, allowing the Italian to dial his own number and then add it to Alastor’s contacts. Alastor was about to say something, but Angel grabbed his bag and winked at Alastor. “Sorry, handsome, but I’ve got a baby to take care of. Text me when ya wanna, and maybe I’ll sing for ya again. Arrivederci, Alastor.”  
And with that, Angel left Alastor standing in the greenroom with Angel’s number down as “Mommy” and a very confused look. Was he… Was he just left hanging? The more he found out about Angel, the more interested he was. This was going to be perfect – Alastor was so enamoured with Angel, who had a voice befitting of his namesake, that the very large obstacle in the way of their budding relationship disappeared from any and all thoughts that Alastor may have had. _Ouch._


	4. Two Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel have been talking, and then they have a real talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this taking a long time. I've been very stressed out about the COVID-19 situation as my grandfather was already ill and my sister has serious respiratory issues already. I promise that I'm not going anywhere, I'm still writing, I just haven't been able to find it in myself to write anything lately - although this is a longer chapter, so I hope that somewhat makes up for it. Thank you for your patience and support.

Alastor and Angel had been talking for weeks, and yet they hadn’t seen each other again. They only spoke on the phone or texted - but one of them was a little more proactive in getting their daily dose. Every morning, Angel awoke to a new poem from Alastor, and every night, he fell asleep listening to the sweet sound of Alastor’s voice telling him a story from his early days in showbiz over the phone. This was bliss, and it filled Angel with joy to know that his daughter was getting along with Alastor perfectly. He would sing to her, he would play games with her - Alastor’s smile was contagious, even to babies. Octavia’s toothless smile and laughter filled the room whenever Alastor was around, and Angel couldn’t be happier.  
He hadn’t figured out how he felt about Alastor, but he knew there was definite chemistry between him and his admirer. 

So much chemistry that it spread to the princess of Angel’s apartment. Even if she was asleep at the time of Alastor’s departure, she would end up crying when she discovered he wasn’t there. It took Angel hours to calm her down - literal hours. She would light up every time that Alastor was there, and throw a tantrum when he wasn’t, and it was getting difficult to manage, so… Alastor moved in. He took the fold out couch, and when Angel was out shooting a video, he would take care of the baby girl until her 2nd mother arrived. One day, Angel had come home and Alastor had put Octavia to sleep. He stood in the kitchen, making early dinner for Angel as a surprise.  
“Al? What’s all this?” Angel asked, tilting his head as he set his coat onto the metal rack on the back of the door.  
“Oh, welcome home, darling! I’ve put the princess to sleep, and I made you some baked rigatoni with..” He paused to check the dish. “Beef! I remember you mentioning you wanted to make it soon, so I took the liberty. Go have a shower and get changed, it’s very hot.”

Angel had never been more attracted to someone in his life. Sure, it was nice to buy someone dinner, but to make it? Boy, was this dude perfect. Angel went to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Alastor, who looked back at him, confused.  
“Angel? What’s the matter?” He asked, setting the dish aside to cool. Angel turned Alastor around so that they were facing each other before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He expected Alastor to pull away immediately, but Alastor ran his hands down Angel’s shoulders to his waist, keeping them there comfortably as he kissed back. They continued like this for a few minutes before Alastor pulled away, looking up at Angel and smiling softly.  
“Now now, darling… I don’t want you overworking yourself. Go shower, have your meal and we can continue this afterwards.”  
Alastor said. Angel nodded, pecking Alastor’s lips again and going to unwind and wash off the makeup, studio lights and sweat. 

Shortly after, Angel came out wearing a simple, comfortable slip dress. Alastor gulped slightly, serving up the food and putting the plate on the breakfast bar for Angel, kissing his cheek and humming.  
“Go on, my dearest. Eat a good meal, and then we can discuss whatever you want to.”  
Angel started eating, eyes widening. Absolutely no one he knew made good baked rigatoni, but Alastor’s was perfect. He continued to eat until he was done, sighing contentedly before getting up to put his plate in the sink and pour them both glasses of wine. Alastor took his place on the couch, scooting over and taking the second glass when Angel sat next to him. They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their wine until they had finished it, placing the glasses on the coffee table before sitting in silence some more. After a while of this, Angel looked to Alastor, whose eyes were locked on Angel’s face. Their eyes met, and before they knew it, Angel was straddling Alastor as their lips made contact, Alastor’s glasses being cast aside onto the arm of the couch while his hands made their way down Angel’s waist, to his hips and pulling him closer, groaning into the kiss as he felt the younger begin grinding on him. This sudden makeout session came to a halt as the pair pulled away, needing to breathe, lungs burning. Alastor looked up at Angel and licked his lips, smirking slightly as he reached up to pull the strap of Angel’s slip off of his shoulder. Angel gave a soft giggle as he reached to unbutton Alastor’s shirt, biting his lip as the creole kissed at his neck, causing Angel to moan softly, running his hands down Alastor’s chest.  
“Angel… Angel… My sweet little Angel…” Alastor groaned into the Italian’s neck, pulling the slip over Angel’s head and moving his kisses slightly lower. 

Alastor was nothing if not thorough. He had done his research on the seraph that had walked into his life - including his videos. While Alastor wasn’t into labels, the best way to describe himself was greysexual, as he felt little to no sexual attraction, but he did experience it on very rare occasions. He had only ever been _this_ attracted to one person, and that was Angel; so he had watched Angel’s videos on the adult film site, more than he would’ve liked to admit, but that didn’t take away from the fact that he wanted to make Angel feel good. He wanted Angel to cry out his name and take his hands so tight that they broke, so he studied what had made Angel feel best in the videos.  
Alastor’s lips made their way to Angel’s chest, giving it soft butterfly kisses before he moved his attention to Angel’s nipples, flicking his tongue over one and ever so delicately twisting the unattended one between his fingers, causing Angel to gasp and lean his head back, grasping Alastor’s hair.  
“Al..!~ Where’d ya learn to go straight for those?~” He asked, grinding down a little harder on Alastor, who groaned and chuckled as he slightly nipped one, earning a cry from Angel. 

Angel was letting Alastor have his fun, but he wanted to get some licks in as well. He trailed his hand down a little lower than Alastor’s chest, drawing a slight gasp from him. Angel smirked as he started to palm Alastor through his trousers. Alastor cursed as he bucked his hips slightly, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops in his trousers before unzipping those as well. Their actions, once playful and teasing, were now becoming frantic as Angel practically tore Alastor’s shirt off of his shoulders, pulling his trousers all the way down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Angel kissed Alastor again, moaning as the creole’s tongue found its way into his mouth, milky coffee toned hands tugging at Angel’s underwear, finally pulling them down onto one ankle when Angel moved slightly to allow this. Alastor pinned Angel down on the couch, only for Angel to push Alastor to sit down, straddling him again. Both smirked at each other before Alastor leaned up to kiss Angel again, hearing the other moan. Angel’s hand made its way to Alastor’s cock, starting to stroke it slowly before pulling away from the kiss to get on his knees in front of Alastor, smirking up at him before taking it into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.  
“Angel… My God…” Alastor shuddered, bucking his hips slightly as he laced his fingers into Angel’s hair, hearing the other moan softly, swirling his tongue around skillfully. Alastor felt himself getting close after a while, so he let Angel know, not wanting to be rude. To his surprise, Angel pulled off, looking up at Alastor with a smirk.  
“Ready for the main event?” Angel asked, licking his lips.  
“Born ready, my darling…” Alastor purred, reaching up to cup Angel’s cheeks. Angel nodded, slowly lowering himself onto Alastor with a moan, gasping softly.  
“Al..!~” He called, knowing that there’s no way Octavia would be able to hear him. Alastor groaned as he watched Angel sink down onto him, licking his lips. He really was as enticing in person as he was on video.  
“I like you very much, Angel… Very much.” Alastor leaned up to whisper, pecking Angel’s lips. Angel smiled and bit his lip before starting to roll his hips, moaning and gasping, the sounds mixing with Alastor’s soft groans and huffs.  
“Al… Al… Fuck, you’re perfect…~” Angel moaned into Alastor’s ear, making the creole grunt and buck his hips. Angel gasped as he started rolling his hips faster, starting to bounce up and down.  
“No, that’d be you, Angel..!” Alastor groaned out, gripping Angel’s hips as he leaned his head back onto the couch. Angel’s speed didn’t get any slower, and eventually, it became too much to bear, so he allowed himself release, crying out Alastor’s name and gasping, trembles overcoming his body as Alastor found himself releasing into Angel soon after, grunting and digging his nails into Angel’s hips. 

Laughing tiredly, the pair shared a kiss before going to clean themselves up, laying in the bath together contentedly. Angel looked back to Alastor and bit his lip.  
“So is this gonna be a thing between us, Al? Because if you’re just foolin’ around, I’m okay with that, I’d just wanna know.” He said.  
Alastor sighed. He had feelings for Angel, and wanted to be with him, but there was something - _someone_ , in the way. Alastor thought that it would be best to rip the band-aid off and tell Angel straight away. He wanted to be with Angel, and no one else. He knew that already, but he wasn’t sure that he’d take the coming news well. So, like ripping off a band-aid…  
“I’m married.”  
Angel thought he was hearing things. He looked back at Alastor and laughed.  
“What? I thought you said you were married.”  
Alastor, who was never in a bad mood, frowned as he looked at Angel.  
“I am.”

“Oh.  
Angel wasn’t mad - he’d been the other man before, he just… Didn’t expect it from Alastor.  
“But I’m going to talk to her. I want to be with you, Angel. Mimzy and I haven’t been a real couple for a while now… And she lives in California. It’ll be fine, I promise. I’m going to keep this thing between us, alright?”  
Angel was always simpleminded, but he saw that as a good thing. He just nodded and laid back into Alastor’s chest again, shrugging.  
“Okay then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think Mimzy is going to be heard and not seen, then you've got another thing coming.


	5. Will You Love Me Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a plan.

Despite Angel taking the news of Alastor’s relationship status well, he’d slowly started getting more and more irritated by the fact that Alastor didn’t mention it or even drop a hint. He was currently sitting down on the couch with Octavia, feeding her as they watched The Bachelor. Angel sighed softly as he looked down at his daughter, smiling slightly.  
“You’ll never know what you mean to me, baby girl. You’re the light of my life, ya got that?”   
He asked softly, hearing the girl gurgle in happiness. Alastor smiled from his newspaper, looking over at Angel, who could only muster a small, forced smile. Alastor’s own jovial grin shrunk.  
“Are you alright, darling? You seem as if something has been bothering you lately.” 

Angel shrugged as he looked at Alastor.  
“I’m fine.”   
He said, his smile fading. Alastor rose a brow and set down his newspaper, going to sit next to Angel.  
“Well… I mean, I’m not the best at emotional matters, but I-”   
“Clearly.” Angel said quickly, before his mind could process that he’d just said that. Alastor’s face flashed an expression of hurt before he cleared his throat and sighed.   
“Angel, my dear, it really seems like something is bothering you.”   
Alastor said, gently placing a hand on Angel’s shoulder.  
“You know that you can tell me anything you want to, dear.”

Angel stood up and went to place Octavia in her crib before coming out and crossing his arms.  
“Why didn’t you think to tell me that you were married before you decided to fuck me, Al?” He asked. “Have you told your wife? Because if not, I’m startin’ to feel like you’re a little less stress relieving than you made yourself out to be.”  
Angel said, sighing. Alastor looked conflicted, as if he was upset but wanted to keep smiling.  
“Oh… Well, to be honest, I didn’t tell you because I don’t consider Mimzy and I to be married anymore. We’re only friends at this point. We’ve been living separately for a year and a half, and we’ve only been married three years. I thought she was the one, but… That would be you, Angel.”  
Alastor said, standing up and gently taking Angel’s hands, surprised when Angel sharply withdrew. 

“Yeah, until the next pretty young thing comes along.”   
Angel wasn’t sure why he was getting so upset; Alastor’s explanation was perfectly fine. Alastor furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Angel.  
“I don’t think about it like that, Angel. That’s not why I’m attracted to you, darling.”   
Angel huffed as he looked to Alastor, arms crossed and a frown prominent on his face.   
“Fuck, Al. I don’t want to talk about this right now! Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?”  
Alastor walked back over to Angel and gently took his hands.   
“Mon ange, I want to help. Are you insecure that I might be doubting this relationship?” He asked, causing Angel to jerk his hands away and turn away.  
“Insecure - don’t fuck with me. I don’t need a man, and if you’re gonna fuck around and not be serious about it when you said it was a relationship, then I’m gonna have to ask you to get the fuck out of this apartment.”   
Angel said coldly, causing Alastor’s eyes to widen.   
“Angel, you can’t just kick me out. It’s not good for the baby.”

“You wanna talk about what’s good for _my_ child!?”  
Angel whipped around, looking at Alastor with fire in his eyes before bringing a hand up and making contact with Alastor’s face sharply. Alastor stared at the floor before looking up at Angel, frowning. Immediately, Angel regretted this, drawing his hand back and gasping softly, mouth slightly agape.  
“Angel, what do you want from me? What can I do to make you feel better? Actually, I know what I’ve got to do. Just… give me a few hours. Would you, my sweet?”  
He asked, reaching up to rub his cheek.   
Angel bit his lip and nodded simply, sitting down.  
“I’m really sorry for hitting you, Al. I’ll cool off while you go do what you need to. We can talk this out later.”

Alastor nodded, leaning over and kissing Angel’s cheek before going to grab his laptop and phone, making a few calls and looking over airfares. He wanted to make this right, because he’d seen a side of Angel that the media never had. He wanted nothing more than to be with him forever, and so he had to take care of the one thing that stood in the way of that.  
“Mimzy, I want to fly you up here. We need to talk over some things, dear.”

The squeals of excitement that came from the other line were heartbreaking - he couldn’t divorce her over the phone.   
“When? I’ll start packing right away!”  
She giggled, being true to her word as she started packing her bags.  
“The soonest flight. This is an important matter, Mimzy.”  
Alastor was trying not to give it away and scare her off. He needed to ease her into it. The pair went over the schedule of the flight and where Mimzy would be staying, before they said their goodbyes. It had been three hours already since his and Angel’s ordeal, so Alastor went back out, only to find him on the couch, eating the very large amount of ice cream in his bowl as if it was the only thing that offered sustenance.  
“Angel, I’m flying Mimzy up here so I can formally divorce her. I understand that it was wrong of me to just suddenly drop that on you, and I’m sorry. Can we make peace with this?”

Angel looked over at Alastor with teary eyes, nodding as he got up, putting his bowl on the coffee table as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
“I’m really sorry that I hit you, Al. That totally wasn’t okay to do, and I’ll never do it again, I promise.”  
Angel murmured, cupping Alastor’s cheeks gently.   
“I forgive you. I only made everything difficult by not telling you initially. Come now, it’s late. We should go to sleep.”  
Angel smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Alastor’s lips, holding his hands before they went into their bedroom.


	6. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimzy arrives, and Alastor & Angel depart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so very sorry to have gone so long without writing. I couldn't find the motivation to, as one of my roleplay friends had decided to quit a RadioDust roleplay we had. I'm not angry, but I'm more upset that I wasn't awake when they left, so I wasn't able to say goodbye. Their roleplays were really the only thing keeping me active in the Hazbin Fandom.
> 
> But all of my silly excuses aside, I truly apologise for the wait on a new chapter, and I hope that this one will suffice.

Alastor took a deep breath as he sat staring at the floor of the airport before looking over at Angel and giving him a soft smile. He thanked his lucky microphone that Angel was understanding.   
“Are you sure you wanna do this, Al?” Angel asked, gently stroking Alastor’s hand. Alastor was married, after all. It was a lifetime commitment, but he was willing to give it up for some porn star with a baby? Sometimes Angel questioned how the story of their love was even conceptualised. Did God decide that Alastor’s wife was a terrible, reprehensible lady and that Angel needed to catch a break? For whatever reason they had been brought together, Angel was thankful, but he also thought that this was a little too good to be true. He had hit Alastor, and then Alastor apologised to _him_ , before making plans to _divorce_ his _wife_.   
“Of course, darling. I love you, Anthony.” Alastor said, gently bringing Angel’s hand to his lips to give a gentle kiss onto the back of it. After sitting in quiet contentment, Alastor suddenly tensed up, and Angel gave Alastor a kiss on the cheek, before the creole took a deep breath and stood up, going to meet Mimzy, Angel staying put. 

“Al, hiya, sugar!” Mimzy exclaimed, throwing her arms around Alastor and jumping up to press a kiss to his lips, which surprised both Angel and Alastor. Alastor was frozen in place, eyes wide before he pulled away and looked down at his soon-to-be ex-wife.   
“U-Um, Mimzy dear, we should go get your bags.” He said, clearing his throat. Angel would understand, right? He was an expert on kissing and the like, so he could clearly see that Alastor wasn’t kissing back; Angel stood up and went to join the tow, because he was slightly concerned that Alastor may panic and expose everything in the airport, causing Mimzy to cause a scene.   
“Hey, Al. I’ll grab the bags, how about you take the lady to the car?”   
Alastor gave a nod, leading the confused Mimzy to the car.   
“Her suitcase is red and purple, darling.” Alastor said. 

One Angel hauling the suitcase to the car and a very awkwardly silent road trip later, Alastor parked outside of Mimzy’s hotel.   
“So, um… May I ask why the adult film star who was on your show is with you?”   
Mimzy asked.  
“We should talk about this inside.” Alastor gulped and got out of the car before opening both Mimzy’s and Angel’s car doors and taking Mimzy’s suitcase before starting the walk to the hotel lobby. Angel followed, bringing his bag and trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with Alastor’s wife, just in case something went wrong, like Angel upsetting her and Mimzy refusing to let Alastor have anything in the divorce. After they were safely checked into the hotel, Alastor had Mimzy sit down on the bed, while Angel took the loveseat with Alastor joining him afterwards.   
“So… You and I have been living separately for a while.”   
Mimzy gave a nod, but smiled.   
“Yes, but did mean to talk to you about this. I think I’m ready for us to move back in together. I thought about what you said, and I understand. I’m ready for us to get back together, and I’m ready to start having a baby.”

Angel’s eyes widened. This bitch was serious?   
“Wait… You wanna tell me that the reason you moved all the way to Cali and started living separately is because you felt forced into having kids?” Mimzy looked over at Angel and frowned.  
“I have been meaning to ask - what are you doing here, Angel Dust?” She asked, crossing her arms and frowning. “I highly doubt that my marriage has anything to do with you.”

Alastor was done with being composed. He had married Mimzy because he felt a strong feeling towards her, but he had realised that he just thought of her as a friend. He hadn’t asked her to have children. He had asked her if he would be a good father. He wanted children, but didn’t want them with her. He adored Mimzy, she was a dear friend, but right now, he couldn’t stand her. How oblivious could she be?  
“Angel is my partner. We have been living together for a while, and we’re in a serious relationship. That is why I flew you out here to talk to you in person. I want a divorce, and I want us to remain friends.”

Angel’s eyes widened, but as did Mimzy’s, before she burst out crying. Of course Angel and Alastor could never do anything calmly or have any tact or nuance.   
“Oh, fuck, I don’ even care anymore…” Alastor said, looking to Mimzy. “What did you expect? How did you not think that I was going to ask something big of you? I told you on the phone that it was a serious matter.” 

“I thought you were… Gonna tell me that we could move back in together and have a baby…” Mimzy sobbed. Alastor sighed.   
“No. You and I have been living separately, we don’t even talk on the phone often. Mimzy, this wasn’t going to work out. Even before you moved to California, I already only thought of you as a friend. I was confused about how I felt, but I understand now. I’ll pay the fees and sign the papers, as long as you understand that I don’t hate you, and I certainly don’t want you to do anything rash. Alright?”  
Angel wasn’t exactly sure how he should feel at this moment, because on one hand, Alastor wanted this divorce, but on the other, this was still a divorce. After moments of Mimzy crying, she looked to Alastor and gave a weak nod.  
“Whatever… Do whatever you like.” She said. 

Alastor held Angel’s hand tightly and sighed for the umpteenth time this meeting.  
“Yes.We should talk about this with lawyers present and when both of us have calmed down. I’ll talk to you about this another time. I’m paying for the hotel, so try to take some time and relax.”  
Slowly standing up, Alastor handed Angel his bag and stroked his hand.   
“Angel and I have to go. The baby would be throwing a fit at Cherri by now. We’ll talk soon.”  
Mimzy stood up and grabbed Alastor’s wrist.  
“Baby?”  
Alastor gave a simple nod.   
“Yes. Angel and I are raising his daughter together.”  
And that was that. Mimzy looked at the floor before letting go of Alastor and going to sit down while the pair left, closing the door after themselves, thus coating the hotel room in silence. 

On the way home, Angel was driving, because Alastor was too busy trying not to cry to focus on the road. His tears weren’t sad tears - he could never allow himself to be sad. His tears were that of anger. He hated that he raised his voice at Mimzy, but even more, he hated that he had shown that side of him in front of Angel.   
“Al, honey. I love you.” Angel, as always, had perfect timing.

“I love you too, my dearest.”


	7. Don't Worry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Alastor and Octavia go to meet Mimzy.

“Alastor, I understand if you’re having second thoughts about this, baby.” Angel said gently, taking Alastor’s hand gently. Alastor’s eyes widened. He had to prove that he was serious about Angel, because maybe he didn’t get it. Alastor shook his head and kissed the back of Angel’s hand, giving him a gentle smile.   
“Angel, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I’m not just saying that. You make me feel… Like I could lose everything tomorrow, but as long as I have you and our princess, I’d be a billionaire. I love you, Anthony.” 

Angel’s eyes widened. He bit his lip and sniffed as he felt tears well up in his eyes, which he did his best at wiping away before pulling Alastor into a tight hug, kissing his cheek repeatedly and holding him close.  
“I love you too, Al… You make me so happy, baby.” He whispered, enjoying the warm embrace that Alastor provided.  
“I’m glad. I’d never do anything to hurt you, darling. I promise that.” 

Alastor gently picked Angel up, wrapping the other’s legs around himself as he brought the Italian into the bedroom, carefully placing him on the bed, pressing a kiss on his forehead. With Octavia fast asleep in her new nursery, Angel looked up at Alastor and bit his lip. Without saying a word, Angel slipped off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend. Alastor huffed slightly, unbuttoning his own shirt as he leaned down to kiss at Angel’s neck, hearing him whimper softly.   
“I love you, Angel…” He murmured as he took off his own shirt and then moved his hands to Angel’s torso, running his hands up and down the smooth skin before allowing them to rest over Angel’s chest. “What do ya want me to do, darling?” He asked quietly, his smile gentle.  
“Touch me, Al… Please…” Angel begged as he squeezed Alastor with his legs, grinding his hips slightly. “I love you, baby…” 

Alastor nodded, trailing down to undo Angel’s shorts while he leaned to lick at Angel’s nipples, hearing him moan and feeling him tremble.   
“Al, that feels amazing…~” Angel murmured, grasping Alastor’s hair. “More…~” He begged as Alastor gave him a slight smirk.  
“Of course, darling…” He whispered as he continued to flick his tongue over Angel’s sensitive areas, slowly trailing his hands over the smooth golden brown skin that had been calling to him all day.   
“I love ya so much, baby… You’re the only one…” Angel declared softly, breath hitching as Alastor slowly pulled Angel’s shorts off, leaning back up to press continuous kisses to his lips while stripping them of any and all clothing.   
“I love you too, Anthony… More than anyone in the world…” Alastor whispered into Angel’s ear as he gently laid him down on his back, situating himself between the Italian’s legs and leaning down to kiss his neck over and over, feeling Angel’s hands make their way to his shoulders, holding him closer.  
“Al, no more… No more waiting. Please, baby…” Angel pleaded gently. Alastor’s grin grew a little as he nodded.   
“Even after so many days… hours... minutes... seconds, of being together, you still want me… I’m glad that I make you feel that good.” Alastor said, reaching for the bottle of lube under the pillow and applying some to his fingers before gently slipping one into Angel, who gasped and shuddered, smiling back to Alastor.  
“Obviously… I ain’t never mattered to anyone as much as I matter to you, and I… I’ve never been so happy to just be with a fella.”  
Angel admitted through soft moans as Alastor pumped the digit in and out before adding another, then another, making sure he wouldn’t hurt Angel when it was time for the main event. After a few minutes of Angel gasping and trembling, Alastor gathered that Angel was ready. He removed his fingers and gently kissed Angel as he pushed inside, hearing the other give a sharp gasp and then a shaky breath, feeling him tightening and digging his nails into his shoulders, seeing his flushed, smiling face under him. Alastor didn’t remember the last time he did something good for someone, so why was he being allowed such happiness? He couldn’t answer that. He just knew that this was all he wanted. In this apartment was everything he needed for the rest of his life. Angel and Octavia. 

“I love you, Al…” Angel said softly, before Alastor smiled and nodded, kissing his nose before resting their foreheads together.   
“I love you too, my Angel.” He breathed before beginning to move, huffing gently as Angel brought a hand to his mouth and tried to cover his sounds of pleasure.  
“Anthony, mon cher, please don’t hide your voice from me…” Alastor requested, that same gentle smile as always present on his lips. Angel slowly took his hand away and instead laced his fingers into Alastor’s hair, trembling and wrapping his legs around his lover as he gradually started speeding up.   
“Al! I can’t… I can’t hold back much more..!~” Angel cried, grasping the other’s hair. Alastor nodded in agreement, gritting his teeth.  
“Me too, mon amour… I love you so much…”   
Shortly after Alastor spoke these words, Angel couldn’t hold it in anymore and came, crying out Alastor’s name as he started to ride out the climax. Alastor soon followed, grunting as he released into Angel, slowly halting his movement before pulling out and laying down next to his lover. He glanced over at the panting Angel, chuckling softly before pulling him closer and allowing the Italian to lay his head on Alastor’s chest. Everything was perfect in this moment, and there was nothing that could possibly make it better. 

“You’re really warm, Al… It’s nice.” Angel remarked, smiling. Alastor kissed Angel’s forehead and ever so gently ran his fingers through his hair.  
“I live to make your life easier, darling.” He said with a chuckle. “That’s why I’m going to persevere with Mimzy. I’ve gathered all of my thoughts and what I want to say, and I’m going to try and split everything up evenly.”  
Angel tilted his head.   
“That’s good to know, Al. But what’re you gonna do about your penthouse?” Alastor looked up at the ceiling.   
“I was going to ask. Would you like to continue living here, or live in my penthouse? I’m fine either way. If we stay here, then I’ll give the penthouse to Mimzy.”  
Angel hummed in thought. He’d been to Alastor’s penthouse before. It was spacious, in a good area and had a nice view. Plus, Cherri and Molly lived nearer to that area as well. It was a great idea to move there, so why hadn’t he thought of that before?  
“It’d be better for you, me and Via if we moved to the penthouse. If she wants, Mimzy can have this apartment if she plans on living here or coming here a lot.”

“Then it’s a decision? I’ll call Mimzy and arrange a day for us all to talk about it. We can bring Octavia as well. I want Mimzy to meet ou- your daughter.” Alastor cleared his throat. Ever since he and Angel had started dating, he’d considered Octavia his daughter too, but he hadn’t told Angel that. There were a few moments of silence before Angel sat up and leaned over Alastor, giving him a gentle smile.  
“Al, she’s your daughter now too. I’m sorry that you thought I’d be awkward about it.”   
Alastor gave a small sigh of relief before leaning up to kiss Angel.  
“Shall I call Mimzy?” He asked softly. Angel nodded, taking Alastor’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Three days later, Mimzy, Alastor and Angel were sitting at a cafe near Alastor’s studio, Alastor holding Octavia and chuckling as her chubby, smiling little face looked up at him. Mimzy sat there shocked at how good Angel and Alastor really looked together. She let her eyes move to the baby and felt her heart melt a little. She was gorgeous.  
“M-May I hold her?” She asked, to which Alastor looked to Angel, who gave a nod, gently taking the baby from her papa and carefully placing her into Mimzy’s arms. Octavia cooed and looked up at Mimzy, reaching up to play with her hair.   
“Octavia, right?” Mimzy asked quietly, giggling a little. “You’re such a happy little girl… As expected. Alastor’s always smiling… To be around him is to be happy.”  
Alastor watched and allowed his smile to soften. “I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful mother one day, Mimzy.”

Mimzy looked up at Alastor and bit her lip, smiling.  
“Thanks, Alastor.” She said gently. Angel smiled a little too. She wasn’t a bad person, she wasn’t selfish or anything of the sort. He’d have to spend some more time with her one day, if she would ever allow him to.   
“So… About the divorce.” Mimzy said, causing Alastor to mentally wince. Ah, there it was. “I’m fine with settling everything easily. I’m probably going to stay in California, so I’ll ask to keep the house there. You can keep the penthouse, and we can settle everything else at the courthouse. But I want to come visit every once and a while, so… Maybe keep a room ready just in case?” She suggested. Alastor’s smile widened.   
“Of course. Thank you for agreeing to this, Mimzy. I can’t wait to see what some undeserving man does to win the affection of Miriam LeBlanc.”   
Mimzy giggled.   
“Oh, please. By that time, it’ll be Miriam Breen.”   
Alastor and Mimzy laughed a little and Octavia stretched an arm out towards her dad, which meant she was tired and wanted to fall asleep in Angel’s arms. He giggled gently and smiled at Mimzy before she carefully gave Octavia back to him and watched as he cradled her to sleep.  
Everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimzy is an invented word for miserable + flimsy and is also the shortened version of Miriam, so I thought her full name should be Miriam Breen.  
> Breen means 'sadness'.   
> Also, we've almost come to the end of this story!


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello there everyone. I decided that it was important to me that you know this. After this book, I'm going to take a break from RadioDust chapter-by-chapter stories. I will most likely be publishing other things, so if you like JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, you'll probably enjoy what I'm planning. Thank you very much for your patience with my sudden halt in upload speed.


	9. Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short yet sweet wrap up of everything.

It had been a fun ride, really. Alastor had taken Angel to the town amusement park and sat with him in the Ferris Wheel, holding his hand.  
“Darling, I’d like you to know something. I love you more than anything, and it’s important to me that you know this, because I have to ask something big of you.”  
He said. Angel tilted his head in confusion. What could that possibly mean? Was he going to ask Angel for a large favour? All of his questions were answered when Alastor got down on one knee in front of him, smiling wider than ever.  
“Anthony Alessandro Ragni, please, would you do me the honour of marrying me, and spending the rest of your life with me and our princess?”  
Angel couldn’t have accepted faster. 

And so, here we were, the pair standing at the alter, Octavia, now five, standing behind them as they sealed their vows, holding a bouquet of red roses.   
“Alastor Degare Clovis LeBlanc, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
Alastor nodded, squeezing Angel’s hand.   
“I do.”  
Angel was asked the same question.  
“Anthony Alessandro Ragni, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
Angel couldn’t hold back his tears, sniffling as he brought a handkerchief to his eyes.  
“I do.”  
“You may kiss your groom.”   
Alastor pulled Angel close, wrapping his arms around his waist before pressing a kiss to his lips, closing his eyes as Angel did the same. Now that they were bound for eternity, what else was there to do? Go away, of course. A cruise with Molly, Cherri and Octavia was the perfect pick for the newlyweds, as the aunts of the small child were able to take care of her if the pair wanted some alone time. 

Mimzy found her happiness as well, being Alastor’s one of Alastor’s groomsmen (very funny, Al), and meeting a man named Husk, spending the whole night with him. Nine months later, their daughter Nina was brought into the world, and the following year, they were married. This time, it would last for all of them. 

All that was left to do now was enjoy their little piece of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night. This will probably be my last Hazbin book for a while, I hope that you can understand. Thank you once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets upset at me for having Cherri and Angel have a kid, they were VERY drunk. Like... Husk amounts of alcohol plus whatever drugs were in Cherri's dorm.
> 
> Also, Buama is bomb in Irish, I believe. Since there was something about Cherri being Australian, I thought about my country's historic reason to be, which is... Convicts!


End file.
